Whales
by lobalunallena
Summary: Esto es una traduccion, la autora original es Onion Bay.  Alice está deprimida en la Torre del trébol, pero Gray trata de consolarla. GrayXAlice


Este fic es una traducción de Onion Bay.

Whales:

La primera vez que se me abrieron los ojos por la mañana, ya estaba en la tierra de Clover. La persona que siempre conocí cuando yo salí de mi cama era Julio. Su expresión impasible, siempre en su cara siempre me hizo sentir a gusto. Yo le habría fijado un desayuno y una taza de café con la esperanza de obtener una puntuación perfecta en esta ocasión, pero se ha ido todo.

En lugar de ver las montañas de los pobres relojes rotos y una figura del empresario de relojes fúnebres agradable, veo multitudes de obreros y la textura de los diseños de trébol verde en todas partes. En lugar de escuchar el relajante sonido de los relojes, oigo las voces de la gente aburrida llamándose unos a otros.

¿Qué voy a hacer, cuando finalmente encuentro un hogar y un miembro de la familia reconfortante de repente arrebatado?

Aquí estoy trabajando mi manera de hacer algún trabajo en la torre Clover, pero esto sólo puede ser una forma temporal para que mi mente acerca de Julius. Después de mi cambio se realiza sólo puedo pensar en la Torre del Reloj. Oh ¿por qué no me quedo con Julius? Sé que mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de llorar. Si lloro me vendría abajo y me hundiría en mi propia miseria.

En ese momento sentí un ligero golpe sobre mis hombros. Trato de secar la humedad de mis ojos y darme la vuelta para buscar quién está detrás de mí. No veo Ringmarc Gray mostrando su expresión de preocupación. "Alice, ¿estás bien? Siempre se puede descansar si no se siente bien."

Yo trabajo para dar una falsa sonrisa, "Yo estoy bien Gray. No te preocupes por mí. Soy capaz de manejarlo."

Traté de darme la vuelta y seguir con mi trabajo, pero Gray me cogió la muñeca. "¿Cómo puedo parar de trabajar cuando veo a uno de mis empleados tan triste?"

"Gra-" Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a su nombre, él me llevó hacia la caja de la escalera y en la parte superior de la torre.

Él me guió al balcón y dijo con una voz suave "Mira hacia el bosque de Alicia".

Hice lo que me ordenó y amplió mis ojos en la escena. "¿Ballena?"

Gris asintió con la cabeza y habló con ojos soñadores, "En este momento de la temporada de la tierra todavía no es estable por lo que se puede ver a las ballenas nadando a través de la selva".

Me maravillé de la vista. En vez de romper a través de los árboles, las ballenas parecía que estaban tejiendo a través de ellos.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Gray se volvió de repente hacia su cuerpo y habló con voz de barítono, "Yo quería mostrar esto porque siempre me ha gustado este escenario. Quiero hacerte feliz o por lo menos que te sientas a gusto. No me importa, incluso si usted me ve como una simple sustitución del empresario de relojes fúnebres, sólo por favor, no dejes este lugar e irte a donde yo no lo sé".

El hombre alto y moreno me abrazó suavemente, pero con un fuerte apretón. Él debe haber estado cansado de su trabajo, pero no puede sentir lo que desgastado en absoluto con su cuerpo muscular. Puedo oler el cigarrillo y el ligero olor a café. El olor a café hecho me recordó a Julio, pero había algo más de este hombre que diferían de Julius. Me acurruqué con él sintiendo una especie de consuelo en esta posición y le susurró: "Usted no es un reemplazo de Julius. Tú eres tú y Julius es Julius."

Al darse cuenta de la situación que estamos, Gray comenzó a sonrojarse y murmuró una disculpa y rápidamente se alejó de mí. "Quiero hacerle saber si usted tiene cualquier problema que siempre puede confiar en mí. No puedo ser parte de una gran ayuda sin embargo." Luego sacó un muñeco de peluche hecho a mano hacia mí, "escuché que te gustan las cosas lindas, así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría esto".

Estaba a punto de decir gracias y pregunta cómo es que sabía acerca de mis aficiones cuando de repente Nightmare se me echó encima. "Hya-!"

"Él sabe que tu gusto porque él también tiene el mismo interés que usted Alice."

Levanté la vista hacia el chico pálido y le preguntó: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo que le digo, le gusta demasiado las cosas lindas." Me levantó una ceja. Que Gray le gusta cosas lindas?

Gray se sonrojó y se perdió su habitual compostura estoica, "Nightmare-sama!"

"Este es el retorno de la inversión por dejarme solo! Ciertamente, no es justo que ustedes dos estén paseando por las calles, mientras que yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo". Nightmare puso mala cara y Gray está acusado hacia su asistente.

El asistente tosió un par de veces y recobró la ecuanimidad y se disculpó, "Siento Nightmare -sama, que se acaba de salir de un respiro, pero ya que insisten en hacer su trabajo entonces debe ir directamente a la obra mientras que el espíritu. "

"¡Qué! ¡Espera! Yo no he dicho que tenemos que seguir trabajando. Por favor, dame algunos respiradores también. Usted también lo cree correcto, Alicia?" Nightmare de repente se convirtió en pánico ante las palabras de su ayudante y se volvió hacia mí como si él espera que lo salvara de la tortura, pero no era de ese tipo con él.

" Lo siento Nightmare, pero creo que usted debe hacer lo que dice Gray hasta que realmente él haga un trabajo."

Yo los miraba como Nightmare arrastra a Gray a su habitación de trabajo, hasta que Gray se volvió de repente hacia mí: "Así, mientras que Pesadilla y yo estemos trabajando ¿por qué no nos haces una taza de café para mantenernos en la empresa." Yo parpadeé y me tomé unos minutos para examinar y sonrío, "Sí, por favor." Esta vida puede estar bien después de todo.

Nota de traductora:

Esta es la primera vez que tradujo un fic de modo que no sean malos y pongan reviews para que la autora original no se decepcione. Por favor.


End file.
